Protection is in my Blood
by Steph-Schell
Summary: They're not sure why their relationship works, it just does. ((I just really love CynthiaxBass okay?))


Bass opened his eyes to a bare bed and frowned. "Cynthia?" he called.

"In the kitchen."

Bass followed her voice to find her cooking. "You were gone," he explained. "I was…worried."

"Sorry," she said, dropping her eyes. "I was cooking. I thought you'd be hungry when you woke."

Bass studied her. Cooking had started their relationship. She had cooked for him while he was recovering from Rachel's drugs and she was…hiding out for lack of a better word. "You like doing this, don't you?" he gestured.

"Cooking makes me feel useful," she explained with a shy smile.

"And useful is good?" Bass asked.

"It's better than helpless."

Bass smiled as he pulled her into his arms. "You are not helpless," he assured her. He buried his nose in her hair. She always smelled like lavender and chamomile. It was very calming. "So what are you cooking?"

"Venison."

"My favorite."

Cynthia giggled. "You say that about everything I make."

"Because it all tastes so good. Even when I was president I never tasted anything as good as your cooking."

"Liar," she whispered with a smile. Cynthia leaned up to kiss him. "But I love you anyway."

"I'm so glad to hear that."

Bass was content to spend the rest of the day with Cynthia in his arms until she made a sharp noise. Bass pulled back to look at her. "He's out there," she whispered. Bass looked out the window to see Aaron Pittman making his way towards their house.

"I'll take care of it," he declared.

"You don't have to, he'll probably just leave us be," Cynthia insisted. "I'm worrying about nothing."

"You told him not to come, he shouldn't be here," Bass said. "Just wait here for a minute."

Cynthia grabbed his arm. "I know you're good with a sword, Bass but he lights people on fire. You can't beat that."

Bass kissed her. "I'll be fine. I survived being friends with Miles Matheson, didn't I? I've got the genes of a cockroach."

"Don't treat me like I'm a child, Bass."

Bass sighed. "You're right and I'm sorry. Look, all I'm going to do is talk to him." He gestured to the stove. "You finish cooking and I'll be back before it has time to get cold."

"Alright, don't be long," she smiled shyly.

Bass kissed her nose before heading out. "You aren't supposed to be here," he called to Aaron.

"I want to talk to Cynthia."

"Yeah I thought you might. But she doesn't want to talk to you.'

"Let her tell me that," Aaron insisted.

"She's scared," Bass said. "You scare her. She's not going to come out. Now she asked that you leave us alone."

"Yeah that's real funny. I scare her but you don't," Aaron snorted. He started walking again but Bass moved in front of him once more. "Cynthia," he called. "Cynthia, please, come out and talk to me."

"I told you she doesn't want to talk," Bass snapped.

"Get out of my way,' Aaron warned.

"Or you'll what? Set me on fire? Yeah that's really going ot make her warm up to you."

The two men started glaring at each other when Cynthia's voice rang out. "I didn't want you coming here, Aaron," she said.

Aaron moved toward her but stopped when she flinched. "Please, just let me explain," he insisted.

Bass moved around him and hurried up to her. She instantly felt safer when Bass' body blocked Aaron from her sight. "I said I would take care of this," he told her softly. "Just go inside."

"He was going to hurt you," Cynthia replied, putting her hands on his arms to prove to herself that he was okay. "I'm serious, Aaron. I want you off this property."

"Cynthia, listen to me. You don't know this man. You don't know what he's done."

Cynthia looked into Bass' eyes as she called back to Aaron. "I know enough. And I know that I will always choose him over you. Now make this easier on everyone. Go back to your home and move on."

Bass didn't drop her gaze until he heard footsteps behind them. Then he turned to watch Aaron walk away. He turned back with a smile. "Gone for good,' He declared softly.

Cynthia leaned up to kiss him. "Let's go eat."


End file.
